Draw with Me
by Aussie-limey
Summary: a boy and a girl are seperated by an unbreakable glass wall, so they draw. Summary suks plz read, based on "Draw with me" from youtube.


Based on the Youtube video _Draw with me._

_

* * *

_

He stood, staring at the glass. it lined his borders, confined him. That's what he hated most about it.

The boy's red eyes looked over it, it was tall enough it couldn't climbed. And he had always been told it was to thick to break through even though he could see the other side easily.

The boy didn't look to old, he couldn't be older then 19, the first snows of winter began landing on his white hair. He brought his jacket closer around him, shivering slightly as he walked along the border. He'd walked so far, but still the wall didn't end.

His gaze darted back and forth between the glass wall and his own land. Despite all the people that lived on his land he was very lonely.

The boy stopped walking not 10 paces away was a girl around his age, she looked different then the other he lived with, then he realised she was standing on the other side of the glass.

An excited grin spread across his face as he ran forward stopping right in front of her and giving the girl a shock. He laughed when she started screaming at him.

But he could hear a thing.

The girl stopped yelling and his smile faltered.

He tried speaking but she merely pointed to her ear. She couldn't hear him.

He tried yelling, she shook her head, her long brown hair waved with the movement.

The boy frowned again, tucking his hands into his pockets, pulling out a piece of charcoal. He pressed the black stick on the glass and began to write.

_Can you write? _

The words were backwards to him. He snapped the charcoal in half and threw part over the wall.

The girl with the green eyes picked it up and began writing.

_Of course, duh._

The red eyed boy smiled.

_How about drawing?_ Next to the writing He drew a quick smiley face.

The girl on the other side of the glass began running the charcoal along the glass, soon making a busty cartoon of herself.

_Yeah_!

He blushed slightly and drew a stick figure.

_You don't look like that_

The girl looked liked she'd yell if he could hear her. He laughed and raised his left hand, writing another word.

_Gilbert_

She smiled, understanding and replied

_Elizaveta_

For the following days the two drew and wrote to each other. Laughing even though they couldn't hear each other, smiling to make the other happy.

Gilbert stared at Eliza through the glass, her face bright as she drew. The small window they left clear of any pictures to they could see each other. Gilbert stared at her, she smiled back.

The snow was slowly covering the ground on his side of the wall, Elizaveta's side almost clear of it. Gil pressed his hand against the glass, she pressed her hand against his. His skin looked so pale compared to hers.

He removed his hand and wrote carefully in the space.

_It feels so cold_

Eliza smiled softly, hoping to raise his spirits. Gilbert continued.

_I want to be with you_

The girl raised her right hand and wrote.

_You are with me_

_Only there's a glass between us_

That wasn't good enough. Gilbert jumped up and began punching the wall, trying to break though. Elizaveta pressed her hands against the wall on her side, screaming deaf words at him, she looked scared. She started when the glass cracked. Gil waved his arm, telling her to move back, she did and he continued to hit the crack, weakening it till it finally gave way.

His hand flew through the wall, he heard her scream his name for a brief second, the smile he had almost cracked his face in half, her voice was the most wonderful thing he'd ever heard.

But fate it a cruel thing isn't it?

All the glass fragments that had broken off the wall less then a second before hand came rushing back. Piercing his skin and tearing through flesh in a desperate hurry to get back into place. Gilbert let out a scream of absolute terror and pain and he tried to pull his hand back through. He never had enough time.

-----------------

It was a few days before they saw each other again. Elizaveta was sitting where they always met, dutifully waiting for him. Gilbert sat down in front of her, thumping slightly on the ground. She stared at the sling around his neck, holding up the limb that was once attached to a hand.

_Are you okay?_

He nodded slowly, not really sure of his own answer. She smiled kindly to him as she always did.

_Wanna draw?_ She ended the sentence with a smiley face.

Gil slowly raised his right hand, carefully writing the letter so she would be able to read them.

_I cant anymore_

He could've sworn he could see tears in her eyes.

-----------------

The next day when he came to the wall, she was there again, waiting there, a blanket wrapped around her body and a package resting in front of her, on his side of the glass.

_For you_ she had written above it.

The white haired boy sat down and took hold of the ribbon, pulling it slowly till the box lid poped open. He cried out in alarm and jumped back slightly knocking the present over. She merely smiled.

_Draw wih me?_

In the box, he had given him her left hand.

Okay, so totally epic no? I did a fic with no actual talking ^.^

In case you didn't get the ending, I mention in the story Gil uses his left hand and Eliza uses her right, so in the end when he looses his hand to the glass wall, she gives him hers.

For my Friend Gilbo on Facebook, your welcome man/dude/chick/whateva!


End file.
